Hay Amores
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Hay mi amor, que no haría yo por ti...Por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo y cerquita de mi. Feliz navidad mi amor! -oneshot- -Gaanaru-


"**Hay Amores"**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni-Chan)**

"_Heme aquí, donde las rosas se esconden y la briza se crea. En este sitio donde la vida surge y se desvanece. Sentada, silenciosa y cuidadosa de cada detalle. Las voces amor, se acaban y terminan en literales dolores de garganta. Las manos el tiempo hace de ellas y del rostro las arenas llenan de arrugas. Los labios se nos parten con los años y el cuerpo se nos destroza por la edad. Pero sabes… ¿sabes? Ese sentimiento que hace que se unan las bocas, que se junten los cuerpos, que las palabras fluyan y las manos se toquen, esa fuerza crece…se afianza y va más allá de una palabra, más allá de un gesto…más allá de la muerte. Más allá de la muerte mi amor…mas allá…de cualquier sitio y tiempo"_

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción "Hay Amores", ambos corresponden a sus respectivos autores intelectuales. El contenido literario de esta historia es mío, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido su plagio y de no ser respetado eso, me guardo el derecho a hacer explotar el disco duro de quien lo hiciera.

**Advertencias: **Contenido homosexual explicito, contenido sexual explicito, SongFic.

**Pareja:** Sabaku no Gaara x Uzumaki Naruto (GaaNaru)

**Dedicatoria: ** A Bluephoenix669, mi vida…esta historia fue meramente hecha para ti y únicamente para ti; Feliz navidad –y mira que no tenemos espíritu navideño, je- ya veras, un día te llevare al fin del mundo a darte tu regalo…y algo mas –ríe-. Te adoro!, apenas van dos…dos de muchas , besos my honey!.

**Capitulo Único**

"**Just Us" **

"_**¡Ay! mi piel, que no haría yo por ti, por tenerte un segundo,  
Alejados del mundo y cerquita de mí"**_

Entre ruidos, risas, chascarrillos y versos (1). El andar de la gente era siempre terco y ajetreado, iban de un sitio a otro, completamente acelerados. Con sus pasos torpes y largos, estrechando pláticas atrevidas y ruidosas. Un "Disculpe" y un esporádico "Lo siento" que se repetían una y otra vez entre las pisadas y empujones que se propinaban. La escandalosa vida llena de ruidos que aturden los tímpanos de los más sensibles, sin que nadie cuide por ellos. Risas, risas suaves y fuertes, haciendo una melodía estruendosa y deliciosa, salvando las almas de los hombres de la triste aura que lucha por apoderarse de sus seres. Música que invitaba a bailar, sonidos a los que nadie presta atención, caricias que los ojos olvidan observar.

La calle resulta angosta entre tantas cabezas y cuerpos. Estrepitosamente se deja ir entre la masa sofocante de personas, la figura menuda y traviesa del jinchüriki de la aldea. Sus ojos se miran brillantes y entre los rasgos de su temprana adultez se vislumbra un destello que a algún silencioso observador hace recordar, cuando aquel chico andaba en los inicios de su adolescencia, acompañada de una cabecita rosada y un serio azabache. Va de un extremo a otro, disculpándose con rapidez ante los golpes que propina descuidado. Lleno de adrenalina busca su objetivo entre las personas. Va atropellado por la emoción y la alegría, mismas que son suficientes para alimentar su secreto a voces que crecía entre el pueblo, secreto que en su despistada carrera ni siquiera notaba. Algunos conocidos le observaron con la ceja alzada o con miradas meramente curiosas. Sólo pocos, muy pocos lograron adivinar que aquella sonrisa suave y casi ajena que llevaba en su rostro tenía un significado y una razón de fondo. Y más pocos aún, entendieron que esa razón tenía nombre, apellido y forma.

Su vista enfocó su anhelo. Su intensa mirada se dirigió a su figura y no pudo parar de hacerlo, no logró contener su alegría al mirarle buscar algo sutilmente con esos preciosos ojos que amaba. Estaba lejos, aun estaban a varios metros y su corazón se agitaba acelerado, desesperado por forzarle a apresurar su correr. Elegante y con una escondida ansia pudo sentir como aquellos ojos le observaban con sumo detenimiento, clavando sus orbes en los del otro sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Acelera su carrera, hace uso de su destreza para alcanzarle. Y entre su emoción deja que la razón se valla muy lejos de donde habita su mente.

-¡Gaara! – Fue un grito. Su voz escapó en un grito claro y en un tono afinado y alegre. Impulsivo y deseado. Cuando el deseo escapa libre de prejuicios, el sonido del instrumento sale puro, vivo, fresco y artístico, sólo entonces; porque el movimiento que provoca que fluya la nota se hace desde el corazón y no con las manos, como enseñan a hacer.

Con tal muestra de modulación y expresión, el aludido no hizo más que concentrarse en observarle y muy a su modo dirigirle una mirada, una cuidadosa y meticulosa, acompañada de una mueca reservada que simulaba la sombra de una sonrisa conocida y que era justo eso, la sombra de ella. Y aún con ello, la alegría que desbordo en el otro fue suprema al encontrar ese brillo que le era otorgado, exclusivamente a él.

-Naruto – Susurró suave y silencioso, ante la parcialmente atónita mirada de algunos.

"_**¡Ay! mi piel, como el río Magdalena  
Que se funde en la arena del mar,  
Quiero fundirme yo en ti"**_

La piedra de griseado color saltó tres veces sobre el pequeño lago, desprendiendo a su paso una serie de ondas y gotitas de agua escapando, sin más la rocosa figura se hunde, adentrándose sin más a la profundidad, luchando con su inevitable caída al fondo. Su salpicar y su caer, no hacía otra cosa más que evocar la imagen de las estrellas desprendiéndose del la masa celeste sobre nuestras cabezas. Del recuerdo de las almas estampándose contra la tierra que pisamos. Y así, tan aterrador y magnifico como resulta, llama irremediablemente a la visión de un ángel cayendo en picada al suelo, suspendiéndose en el vacío que le rodea y tras la fatiga y el horror del tiempo, sostenido y resguardado por unos brazos nacidos en su mismo dolor y que emergen para salvarle y ser salvados.

La mano de la silueta rubia sobre aquella piedra olvidada junto al estanque, dejó ir otra piedra, rompiendo la tensión superficial y provocando una pequeña lluvia. La caída esta vez fue estrepitosa y sin adornados brincos innecesarios para su amargo destino que era el enterrarse en el abismo del fin. Sus ojos observaron con detenimiento las ondas y las curvaturas que sufría la luz de la luna por la inesperada actuación de la roca.

Sus oídos se agudizaron, a la par que sentía una presencia. Estuvo tentado a alzar sus defensas, pero fue demasiado familiar aquella energía, que al momento en que escucho el crujir de las hierbas por sus pisadas, no hizo siquiera muestra de voltearse. Aún cuando carcomía de deseo, un deseo ajeno al miedo o la paranoia. Sutilmente dirigió sus ojos a la figura que se encontraba a su lado, silencioso se movió para darle espacio sobre la piedra en la que se sentaba, no obstante que el otro no hizo muestras de desear sentarse. No quiso incomodar al silencio y prefirió conservarlo. Mantuvo su postura y enfocó nuevamente sus ojos hacia la visión nocturna del paisaje.

El pelirrojo recién llegado imitó el gesto. Mas no pudo por mucho tiempo, el extraño arranque de observar a la figura a su lado, le gano más. Discretamente desvió sus pupilas acquas a su compañero. Pareciera que una frase o conversación debía de ser entablada, pero él no era un aficionado a iniciar charlas, además se le miraba cómodo, angustiosamente cómodo

-¿Nunca arrojaste piedras al agua cuando eras niño? – La pregunta fue inquirida con una improvisación y cautela atrapante. Parecía en un estado de ensoñación absurdo que resultaba…cautivador.

-En Suna no hay lagos – Declaró el kage con sinceridad, un tanto extrañado - ¿Venias aquí de niño? – Honestamente no era común que hablaran de su infancia, eran temas delicados y comúnmente tormentosos para ambos, era entonces infrecuente oírle hablar tan…ilusionado.

-Si… a veces venia –observó con fija atención la piedra que sostenía en su mano, como si fuese la única posesión que podría aspirar a tener - ¿Quieres intentarlo? –Sugirió animado.

-Prefiero verte –declaró seco y con ello, sincero.

-Anda…-Alentó- Es bonito, inténtalo…nadie vera –aseguró

-Prefiero observarte – Su tono era demandante y expresaba un claro punto final.

-Por favor- Continuó, esta vez con un tono tierno y lloroso. Pero el antiguamente temido ninja, no era susceptible a chantajes – Me harías feliz…-

-Naruto… - Esta vez parecía un regaño, mezclado con un coraje atrabancado.

-¿Sí?- Un tono ilusionado, esperanzado....suplicante. Y él, él no toleraba ver a su pareja suplicar en algo tan absurdo.

Echó un resoplido entre molesto y vencido. Tomó la piedra de aquella mano y con un rápido movimiento le arrojó al agua. Fueron dos golpes y el objeto se hundió sin remedio. Cuando pensaba que podía haber sido más rígido y no ceder a aquel absurdo capricho, sintió como unos brazos le rodearon con fuerza la cintura. Bajó la mirada para encontrar al blondo abrazándole. Una insensata ocurrencia le había alegrado en demasía, y de una forma u otra a él también.

A veces era difícil entender a Naruto…Y eso, siempre es bueno.

"_**Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,  
Como el vino que mejora con los años,  
Así crece lo que siento yo por ti"**_

Les contuvo durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, empero al final los acuerdos se habían realizado e inclusive a diferencia de la mayoría de las ocasiones trabaron una fecha exacta para la próxima reunión. La junta de los Kages había finalizado y con ello se había ofrecido un listado de platillos gourmet. Los diferentes jefes de estado (2) entablaban conversaciones vánales y simples. Él único sin mencionar palabra era el más joven, situación que ha decir verdad no mostro asombro en ninguno de los presentes. Era bien sabido que el Quinto Kasekage a pesar de su edad poseía un carácter serio y meramente diplomático para con ellos.

Algunas risas suaves chocaron contra las paredes, versos al aire; observarlos era sin lugar a duda un placer para cualquier mente analítica y detallista, sus diálogos iban asociados a ademanes propios y firmes; a pesar de sus variantes temperamentos y excéntricas personalidades, sus habilidades lingüísticas y corporales eran sumamente desarrolladas, resultado obligatorio de sus elevados cargos frente a las aldeas.

Las pupilas castañas de la Hokage se dirigieron a la reservada figura del Kasekage, quien inmediatamente descubrió la inquisidora forma en que era observado. Ignorando el gesto, tomó otro trozo de carne de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca. Le resultaba meramente desatinado el comportamiento que le era dirigido y por eso mismo se limitaba a terminar su plato y retirarse. La mujer flexionó un poco su cuerpo y giró el torso para mirarle. Apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano izquierda, llamado con ello la atención de los presentes.

- Y tú Gaara – El tono y la forma informal con la que se dirigió resultaba incomodo, evocaba una familiaridad que no tenían, colocándolo en una situación molesta - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- La curiosidad mató al gato, aunque si no deja formar la duda, el gato se marcha a otro sitio ¿No? Los interlocutores observaban expectantes; que el menor parlara de asuntos privados resultaba _singular._

…… - Sin agregar comentarios, sujetó con los palillos un trozo de verduras en un movimiento rápido y lo colocó con lentitud en su boca. Esperaba que con aquella muda actuación la rubia se concentrara en otro asunto, que preferentemente no lo inmiscuyera a él.

-¿Sabes? Naruto estuvo muy inquieto, y había comentado algo sobre… - Repentinamente Tsunade calló, a la par que sentía la mirada irritada del ninja del desierto. Un nervioso silencio se formó en la habitación, ante las ansias retorcidas de más de uno.

El sonido de los palillos colocados sobre el plato rompió la densa atmosfera. Levantándose en silencio de la mesa y colocando la silla en su lugar, no hizo más que invitar a las miradas a posarse sobre él.

-Me retiro. Mañana terminaremos de ver los detalles sobre los acuerdos, con su permiso – o sin él. Realizó una reverencia antipática y monótona, saliendo tras ello de la sala de juntas. Dio una ojeada al sorprendido e irritado rostro de la Hokage y disimulando su sonrisa cerró la puerta y salió por el pasillo.

No, sabía que la Sannin no callaría por voluntad propia. Porque usualmente hablaba demás. A pesar de que le guardaba respeto y de que aminoraba su temperamento por su posición, no le era grato que las personas trataran de volver su vida privada un libro abierto. Gozaba de su privacidad e independencia, eso era algo que cuidaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder. En parte, la Godaime estaba consciente de su impertinencia, por eso no discutió ni refutó sobre la arena que le apresó el tobillo. La arena, que era su condena y su protección. La que se reusó a marcharse aún con la ausencia del bijü, la misma que siempre le era útil.

Independientemente de aquel comentario y de su acostumbrado carácter introvertido, debía de marcharse…Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Agudizó su vista y frunció un tanto el entrecejo. Su relación sentimental no era del dominio público, si bien para algunos era sabido, no dejaba de ser una situación personal, que correspondía únicamente a Uzumaki y a él. No, no era un secreto a voces y apreciaba infinitamente ello.

Porque esos son cuidados indispensables si eres Sabaku no Gaara.

"_**Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen  
Y en las noches de otoño reverdecen  
Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti"**_

Recostado sobre la hierba, permitía que la briza helada le golpeara el rostro y le despeinara el cabello libremente. Miraba el cielo. Azul, puro y llanamente azul, adornado por las brillantes nubes de formas irregulares. No solía mirarlas por mucho tiempo, porque al verles andar le generaban una angustia en el alma, una que le carcomía las esperanzas y le llenaba de una soledad dolorosa. Eran blancas, todas ellas. Preciosas y suaves, no traían lluvia, pero traían mensajes de otros cielos. Había ya pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última lluvia en Konoha y a pesar de todo, le habría gustado sentir esas gotitas picándole el rostro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en un torbellino de pensamientos.

Pensamientos que iban a un solo rumbo.

-¿Es divertido observar H20 condensada y flotando dispersa en la atmosfera? (3) –La voz inexpresiva de Sai, zumbó en los tímpanos del ojiazul. Entreabriendo los ojos, descubrió una especie de curiosidad en su compañero de equipo.

-Te refieres a las nubes… ¿Cierto? – Cuestionó con descuido y una actuada estupidez, que resultó irrelevante para él otro.

-¿A que más podría estarme refiriendo? – Su pregunta sonaba como si no pudiera existir cosa más obvia que aquello – Leí que algunas personas disfrutaban de observar cosas minúsculas e insignificantes, y eso les hacía felices – Esta vez utilizó un tono extrañado, le era imposible comprender a los seres humanos y sus complicaciones innecesarias para existir. Miró al cielo con desconfianza – Pero en mi perspectiva, las nubes no me resultan ni un tanto pequeñas – Concluyó irritado por la estupidez inmensa de la que hacían muestra las personas.

El portador del demonio de las nueve colas sonrió. Una nube que iba a de un lugar a otro, dependiendo del viento para moverle y así, observando cada sitio sin poder tocar ni llevarse nada, sin la vital necesidad de aferrarse a nade ni a nadie, desasiéndose en dolor soltaban llantos incesables, y aquellas más amargas desataban huracanes hasta extinguirse y volver a surgir. Debía ser horrible ser una nube, se alegraba…se alegraba inmensamente de no ser una.

-Son inmensas…y son diminutas también. ¿no lo ves así? – El pelinegro le contemplo dudoso y sin entender a ciencia cierta el significado figurado de aquella expresión. - ¿Nunca has querido subirte a una, Sai? Para ver a donde te lleva – Su expresión soñadora observando el cielo, hizo al pálido anbu pensar su respuesta, no obstante no le vio sentido y dejó salir su comentario.

-Las nubes no se encuentran en un estado sólido. Si te llegaras a subir a una te caerías y por consiguiente te estamparías en el suelo – Afirmó con un dejo de inseguridad.

-Lo sé…. Pero ¿verdad que sería genial? – Insistió - ¿No te gustaría ir a algún sitio? Sería divertido -

-No –Declaró sin embates. Guardó silencio y con una sonrisa falsa dejó terminar su comentario – Tú te irías a Suna – Finalizó sin emoción.

Ante el comentario proferido por el pintor, sintió como una descarga eléctrica le golpeaba en el inicio de la columna vertebral. Se levantó en un solo movimiento, tratando de averiguar un mensaje silencioso, no obstante, fue imposible. Sus manos se hicieron puños. El par de iris azules en su faz se tornaron brillantes, luchando por conservar su silencio.

-¿Cómo…? – Comenzó su oración pero no pudo terminarla.

-No soy perceptible a emociones, porque no estoy programado para ello – Declaró sin más- Así que me resultó obvio que tú y el pelirrojo asesino tienen algo –

-¿Cómo….como le dijiste? – Siseó ronco.

-Asesino ¿Qué no fue el psicópata que…?- No pudo terminar la oración, cuando de improviso le fue atinado un potente golpe en la mejilla, tumbándole al suelo. Anonadado por la acción que ejecutó el rubio, le observo con una inusual sorpresa.

-Nunca… ¡Nunca! – Gruñó furioso. Los mechones rubios de su mirada oscurecían sus ojos, sus rasgos se volvieron violentos y una aura feroz le rodeaba, la elevación de su chackra fue notoria y atemorizante, lucia como si de un momento a otro una lucha contra el Kyuubi se desataría – Nunca en tu vida, te vuelvas a atrever a llamarle así a Gaara…¿Me escuchaste? – Exclamó furioso – Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo o te moleré a golpes – Un baño de agua helada pareció bañarle por un instante. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del lugar.

La respiración se le aceleró y a pesar de que no podía quitarse el coraje de enzima se regañaba por haber dejado tal muestra de furia salir sin control. Mas no se culpaba, el comentario de Sai había sido estúpido, imprudente, una mentira que escupía y le repugnaba. En su alocada carrera golpeo contra su sensei, quien le observó con cuidado. Sabía que algo diría así que sin deseos de escuchar más, extendió la mano, señalando su frustración y falta de ánimos para hablar. Sin más, se desapareció entre los caminos del pueblo, dejando que la figura de Hatake se conservara en el mismo sitio y tras unos segundos este mismo decidió reclinarse contra el árbol delgado y de apariencia quebradiza que adornaba la calle.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la figura del Kage de la arena apareciera con un paso tranquilo. Era seguro el hecho de que había sentido la elevación de energía que había tenido Naruto, lo cual se delataba por el movimiento sutil de apretar el puño de su mano derecha. Mas allá si habían acordado mirarse en algún sitio, era ese despliegue de fuerza lo que hacía al otro buscarle. Sin esperar mucho el experimentado Jonin lo observó con cuidado.

-Gaara – Pronunció a la par que aparecía tras el joven, quien se viró con un rostro ligeramente sorprendido, estado que escondió con su mirada inexpresiva; Había causado sorpresa en el otro, no por haber pronunciado su nombre, si no porque en aquellos momentos tenía sus manos posadas sobre los tensos hombros del aqcua.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? – Cuestionó irritado. Sus ojos reflejaron incomodidad y recelo por la situación en la que se encontraban. Por lo que mantuvo su postura a la defensiva y sus emociones lo mas reprimidas posible.

-Aún eres muy joven para ser tan serio… ¿No crees? – Su rostro tranquilo y su voz bañada en un toque de caprichoso cuidado, desconcertó un tanto los pensamientos del kage - No es necesario que tomes más de lo que necesitas entre tus manos –esta vez sonaba serio y un tanto paternal – Tiene más control del que le adjudican, aunque eso ya lo sabes –complementó a una idea no expuesta y no obstante clara - Lo que están buscando llegara a su momento – Era una lluvia de ideas que volaba y que sólo ellos lograban descifrar, un brillo peculiar se vislumbro en el ojo visible de Kakashi - Hay tantas eternidades –comentó casual- Sin embargo...Hay mucho mas por hacer…¿No? –su oscura pupila se clavó sobre sus ojos- Después de todo…sólo un Jinchüriki puede comprender a otro Jinchüriki(4) – Una extraña sonrisa pareció vislumbrarse bajo la máscara- Naruto fue al sitio donde tú también habrías ido…Adiós – Tras sus comentarios extravagantes y una nube de humo, desapareció, dejando al taheño solo.

Olvido vagamente el sentido original de su caminata. Los comentarios pronunciados le incitaban a perderse entre divagaciones hasta quedar completamente mudo. Entrecerró sus ojos. Por un instante sintió el peso del tiempo desvanecer y le resultó absurdo pensar que cuatro…casi cinco años podían denominarse como un largo tiempo. No, por supuesto que no los despreciaba, los valoraba con exhaustiva fuerza, con emoción y entrega. Aquellos años habían sido complicados y parcialmente dolorosos, empero a tanto, eran parte de su nueva existencia y además de ello, era…lo que le había llevado a poder estirar la mano y saber que alguien le apretaría con la misma fuerza.

El tiempo, aún no llegaba, porque es infinito como lo es su correr, su ir y llegar. Éste, con sus segundos, horas, años, lustros, siglos y milenios era simplemente relativo, parcial al extremo de una eternidad carente de alfa y omega. Sintió la caída de una hoja sobre su cabeza y con un movimiento parsimonioso la sostuvo. La miró unos segundos, absorta en su existir sin preocupación a morir tras caer, porque no le preocupa a la hoja secarse, porque ella es sólo un fragmento que desprende el roble para seguir viviendo, para mudar sus trajes y manteniéndose con su tronco de las raíces que le alimentan y la razón que le sostiene. Era el otoño… y después vendría el invierno, pasaría la primavera y el verano hasta volver y dejar caer otra hoja naranja y aferrada a vivir, alimentando el árbol que le vio nacer y le observara resurgir.

Giró su cuerpo y caminó por la solitaria calle. Sostuvó su mirada un segundo y aprensando la pequeña hoja, siguió su camino hasta hacerla parte de su historia. En un árbol que jamás nació y jamás morirá…Porque siempre está ahí, como dos almas, que siempre están en el mismo sitio aún si sus cuerpos estuviesen en otro lugar.

"_**¡Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del mar  
Que en las noches me ha visto llorar  
Tantos recuerdos de ti"**_

Estaba sentado sobre el viejo columpio que utilizaba en su olvidada niñez. El impulso de sus pies –de su esencia- le elevaba al cielo por un segundo hasta que la cuerda con su intrínseca naturaleza le hacía regresar, repitiendo el proceso hasta agotar la paciencia de su cuerpo y evocar el aliento de su interés. Estar ahí, le traía recuerdos bizarros y nublados, plagados de susurros que nadie contestaba, de desesperados intentos por ser empujado por una mano y atrapado por unos brazos cuando callera al suelo. Envío a su mirada a perderse sobre la paleta de colores que se desplegaba sobre el tul que imperaba sobre el cielo.

En ocasiones los seres humanos en todas nuestras patéticas y retorcidas formas, somos tan necios y ciegos que nos negamos a observar lo que tenemos frente a nosotros. Ahogándonos en nuestras tinieblas y escapando por consiguiente de las virtudes mas preciosas que nos ofrece en una bandeja de plata cubierta de sangre y dolor, la vida. Nos dedicamos a escuchar las voces de las bocas que nos rodean, entregando nuestra fe y dedicación a otras razones que no son las nuestras, llevándonos sin consuelo al sublime desgarramiento de lastimar lo que amamos y perdernos para siempre. Algunos tenemos la suerte de salir vivos por las benditas manos que despreciamos, que nos acogen con cariño…las manos que aunque las rechacemos, siempre están ahí, esperando por nosotros, con un sentimiento que es inenarrable y sencillamente indescriptible.

Para esas horas del día, la reunión de los Kages habría finalizado. Un destello de inteligencia inundó su mente, haciéndole caer en cuenta que Gaara estaba por fin desocupado y él, continuaba perdiéndose entre sus absurdas ideas en otro sitio. Se levantó del viejo columpio y emprendió su andar hacia el recinto en el cual se hospedaba la comitiva procedente de la aldea oculta entre la arena.

La noche caía silenciosa, eso sí le restábamos las risas y voces de los niños. Los intensos colores del crepúsculo se intensificaban y le hacían mirar el urbano paisaje en donde esas pequeñas personas corrían a los brazos de alguno de sus padres, y se refugiaban en sus hogares. Cuando las personas se esconden y se ocultan, él sale, porque así, finalmente ha de ser. _Porque cuando todos escapan…Tú y yo nos perpetuamos._

- Naruto – La voz despreocupada de Kakashi-sensei le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y prestarle atención.

- ¿Uh? - Dejó escapar un sonido que acentuó sus muecas de confusión.

Sintió como el peliplateado colocaba su codo sobre su cabeza. El recién llegado lo miró, él había aprendido a entender al portador del kyuubi. Había aprendido a ver un poco más allá de lo que la gente observaba, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderle que alguien que apenas le había conocido –considerando el tiempo que él llevaba tratándole,- le comprendiera y supiera leerle tan bien.

-¿No has estado comiendo bien? Estas más delgado – Soltó con un desinterés extraño – Deberías ir a comer ramen…o quizás sea eso – fingió una voz reflexiva y continuó- come otra cosa, o con alguien – Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y siguió caminando, leyendo y regresando a su típica postura de siempre.

El joven se quedo pensando algunos segundos. ¿Ir a comer a otro sitio? ¿Y eso que tenía que ver con Gaara? Continuó pensando en lo dicho y una amplia sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Con cuidado recordó el dinero que llevaba en su bolsa. Era perfecto, quizás no tenía el dinero que su amante poseía, pero podía pagar un gasto de ese tipo. Ya más animado prosiguió su andar.

Divisó su objetivo, aún con la túnica de Kage, hablando con algunos Anbus de la arena. Intentó guardar silencio y acercarse sin hacer ruidos. Sabía que eran asuntos importantes a los que de preferencia no debía escuchar. No pasó mucho rato para que él observado terminara sus asuntos y se virara para ver al integrante del equipo siete.

-Naruto – Pronunció en un volumen bajo - ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Inquirió severo, a la par que le observaba con sumo cuidado.

-¿Continuas ocupado? – Preguntó hiperactivo.

-Aún me quedan algunos asuntos que atender – meditó un tanto tranquilo. Después de unos segundos clavó sus ojos fijamente en esos orbes azules brillantes y excitados - ¿Pasó algo? –Repitió un tanto seco. Comenzaban a molestarle las miradas penetrantes, groseras e inclusive burlescas que le eran dirigidas al rubio y a la vez, un repudio hacia ambos departe de algunas personas que les observaban con un odio nato y aparentemente justificado.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo? – Solicitó. Así que eso era ¿no? Se sintió ligeramente más aliviado. Retiró sutilmente sus ojos de los del otro y observó la vistosa cabaña y tras ello regresó su enfoque a donde mismo.

-Espera a que termine…son, asuntos importantes – exclamó seguro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta – Espérame – Reafirmó con una voz un tanto más baja y con una sensación aterciopelada que ilumino el rostro del Jinchuriki de las nueve colas.

El más grande se limitó a sonreír mentalmente.

"_**¡Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del día  
Que se paró en tu vida,  
De la pobre vida que me tocó vivir**_

Un gemido ahogado resonó entre las paredes silenciosas. Escaparon entre respiraciones pequeños sonidos inaudibles e indescifrables murmullos. Sus latidos se aceleraron. Reprimió con una de sus manos el torrente de notas que luchaban por poseer forma y una mano ajena retiró aquellos dedos, dejando que aquella melodía saliera sin pudores. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio, su espalda golpeó contra la cabecera de la cama y sollozó incontenible.

La energía de la vida fusionándose entre dos almas. Toques suaves, voces que se ahogan y se regeneran. La briza helada que se cuela por la ventana y que sus cuerpos no perciben. Aprieta los ojos avergonzado. Un color rosa intenso le pinta las mejillas. La respiración condensada que golpea contra su mejilla, la piel que le rodea. El peso sutil sobre el que le acobija…que le toma, que le controla, que le posee.

-Yo…Yo… - Un dejo de voz que lograron formar sus nerviosas cuerdas bucales.

Un roce delicado se produce. Unos dedos acarician con cuidado la piel de seda que tan bien conoce, su respiración se agita e instintivamente las manos temblorosas se aferran a su pálido cuello y suben enredándose los dedos con las rojizas hebras de su cabello. Una lágrima muda cae de aquellos ojos eléctricos, tomada por unos pétalos de rosa que le absorben en un beso.

-No digas nada – murmuró con una voz ronca y suave, muy suave. Observando con sus orbes oscurecidos y brillantes la figura semi-bronceada que sujetan sus manos. Siente las cargas de calor e intensidad que brotan con destellos de fuego sobre el tempestuoso azul de los ojos que le miran.

Un quejido ahogado huye, temeroso como lo es el pequeño gorrión en su primer vuelo; quebrando el aire, sus alas torpes entre el vacio de la nada y la inmensidad del infinito. Fragmentos de vidrio cubriendo sus pieles, agitadas mareas columpiando sus ideas. Ecos. Ecos y sonidos que fluyen y se agolpan formando la melodía de la furiosa fricción entre dos pieles.

-Gaa….- Las lagrimas que caen de entre unos ojos turbios. Las manos que se apresan y un movimiento tierno que le coloca contra el colchón.

Su pecho golpea contra la sabana bajo sus cuerpos, enredando sus dedos en ella y cubriendo sus palabras entre las almohadas. Unos brazos que se aferran a los suyos. Un discurso silencioso que es pronunciado a sus oídos, restaurando su alma y elevando su espíritu. Se tensa al igual que aquel cuerpo encima suyo le apresa.

Un beso, eleva el rostro y él tambien lo besa, agitado. La salina lluvia que escurre entre sus pómulos hasta impactar sobre las manos del otro, las mismas que le aferran a esa densa realidad. Un dolor que no es físico y se cuela entre carisias por la piel. Transpiran algo más que una sustancia. Incendios ardientes que dejan atrás las pesadillas de los infiernos, uno que existe y que ni las abundantes lluvias de las tormentas apagan.

Un fuego que ni la tierra ni el agua apagan.

El llanto que emerge, los gritos tambaleantes que se perforan en sus oídos. La agonía en su sublime éxtasis que les carcome. Los envuelve un pausado tacto. Un beso en la nuca que hace estremecer un tembloroso cuerpo. Un grito intenso.

El cuerpo se retuerce, sube, vibra, se enrosca, se dilata y estalla.

Busca el aliento, busca la fuerza para reaccionar, el impulso acelerado que le obliga a romper la serie de espasmos incontrolables que se apoderan de su ser, sus manos corren y sus labios le consienten. Busca retribuirle, busca llenarle. Se mueve, se contonea con las eléctricas fuerzas que le golpean, provocando una fuerza que lo hala, que seduce y que deja escapar un sonido gutural y precioso de aquella silenciosa garganta que ama.

-Lo…Lo siento – La voz quebrada que se disculpa innecesariamente, las lagrimas que ruedan sin poder detenerse. Los murmullos no cesan y un dedo los contiene cerrando sus labios.

-Calla – El sonido ronco y aterciopelado le murmura con el aliento golpeándole el cuello – Calla para que pueda oír…-un gemido bajo y un movimiento sutil -…para que pueda oír tu silencio - la voz se extingue y resurge en algún punto que no se encuentra más que cuando aquellas manos le acarician suavemente.

Los cuerpos se tocan, se alcanzan, se buscan, se encuentran, se besan, se toman, se mueven con lentitud. Se elevan, se sueltan, uno se sostiene, el otro se desploma y cae en los brazos del otro. Se funden….Desaparecen.

El corazón se agita, bombea y se desgarra. Mueren y renacen en una sola noche. Se alimenta de dos almas y fusiona dos seres. Hay rocíos que se desprenden del cielo y pétalos de rosas que caen. Palabras que se olvidan y un cumulo de sensaciones, que jamás se van.

_Y están siempre ahí…como nuestras almas_

"_**Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños  
Como el vino que mejora con los años  
Así crece lo que siento yo por ti"**_

Cuando arrojas tu cuerpo al agua y te sumerges en ella y su fascinante constitución ¿No te sientes más ligero? ¿De tal forma qué todo lo trivial pierde sentido? ¿Y que esas heridas que te ha hecho la vida duelen menos? ¿Lo sientes tú? ¿Cuándo te abrazo y no te suelto? ¿También lo sientes tú? Y cuando miras su mano buscando a la tuya, que le ves tan hermosa y tan lucidamente, que cuando te pierdes en sus ojos, aseguras que no existe nada más, que nadie más importa.

Salió del agua a tomar aire. Tomando una fuerte respiración. Sus pulmones se quejaron un instante irritándose. El calor le picó los ojos, mientras que el frio entumeció sus músculos y hundió un poco más su ser dentro de las cálidas aguas que le rodeaban. Se limitó a escuchar la sinfónica de la noche, acompañada de grillos y del viento. La pintura que era todo lo que plasmaba el cielo.

No era usual, no era típico encontrar un sitio donde las heridas sanen y las almas se restauren a un punto donde una sonrisa es imposible para mostrar la alegría que desborda al dichoso ser humano que lo experimenta, palabras inexistentes creadas para describir tanto en tan sólo una acción, en tan sólo una imagen, en tan sólo una persona.

Colocó sus brazos sobre la piedra que hacía de pared en el baño termal. Cerrando los ojos se dejó perder en la sensación de volar. Inesperadamente unas manos le halaron, desprendiéndole de la roca y colocándole frente a él. No murmuró nada, ni hizo comentarios de por medio con aquel movimiento. Porque era eso, la pureza y elegancia de un gesto, de una acción. El valor trascendental de un verbo.

_Contigo entiendo, que la vida es algo más que sólo palabras… _

¿Nunca lo has pensado así? Que en este imparable e impecable universo una acción dice más que mil palabras. Que las largas declaraciones de amor, las novelas y canciones son simple polvo de estrella cuando hay tanta vida y tanto amor de por medio. ¿No te parecen pocas las palabras? ¿No te parece que ninguna canción, ni ninguna pintura es capaz de decirlo todo sobre nosotros?

Que siempre existe algo que lo encierra todo, y es tus labios sobre los míos, tus ojos mirando mis pupilas y tu piel tocando la mía. Tu voz grabada en mi cabeza y mis palabras jugando a embelesarte. La vida ente nosotros, entre nuestras manos y pasando así de un lugar a otro, embriagándonos sin parar. Y no existe nada que pueda describirlo.

Alzó el rostro para mirarlo, ignorando la luna y el precioso paisaje celeste. Sus ojos se miraron, esos ojos fluctuantes ente la belleza y la sinceridad. Esos labios que le susurran algo que no se puede leer entre labios. Los latidos acelerados y quietos de dos corazones. Hay tanto para elegir aferrarse en esta vida…

_Tú eres la razón que me hace aferrarme a esta vida. Porque hay tanto que vivir si estás tú. Sólo si estás tú. _

-Te amo – Le contestó bajito a su inaudible frase. Le besó la barbilla, sacando ventaja de la posición en la que se encontraba, recargando mas su cuerpo contra el del otro – Te amo – Repitió con la voz suave y llorosa. Y observó absorto en ello, como esos delgados labios rosados le contestaban nuevamente, silenciosos como esa mirada verde que le observaba a él, como esos ojos azules con los que él lo observaba.

Dio un suave giro para quedar frente a frente. Lo besó durante un largo tiempo y al separar sus labios, entrelazaron sus dedos y se apretaron con fuerza las manos Y volviendo a besarse, dejaron que el agua los ahogara en silencio. Hasta desvanecerse.

**-Owari-**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1)Risas, Chascarrillos y versos:** Este fragmento lo tome del famoso poema: El brindis del Bohemio, era justo decirlo.

**2)Jefes de estado: **No le vi problema llamándoles así, igual no sé si fue del todo bueno usar ese término. Pero no importa.

**3)H2O condensada y flotando en la atmosfera: ** Ya saben, las nubes son agua condensada y se ubican en la atmosfera (duh…no se porque explique esto –rie-)

**4)Sólo un Jinchüriki puede comprender a otro Jinchüriki: ** Esta frase la dijo Tsunade , al inicio de shippuden cuando van a rescatar a Gaara.

"_Las hojas de la vida caen apresuradas y no existe anima que las cobije en sus manos. Ellas van y ellas vienen. Nosotras nos perpetuamos en el roble que es fuente de todas ellas…Estas hojas que caen, son nuestros preciosos tesoros y las silenciosas testigos que narran nuestra historia. Aquí bajo los cerezos y los robles, bajo la nieve y el sol, bañadas por la lluvia…dejamos de ser sólo dos. Como tus dedos acariciando mis mejillas y mis labios susurrándote a los oídos. Como las nubes que nos miran…_

_Como nuestros latidos, latiendo unidos…así y mas, nos amamos"_

_**YLT**_

Esta es la primera vez…que utilizo a alguien mas además de Naruto y Gaara (Bueno…ya había usado a Sasuke, pero él no cuenta ahorita –¿?-) me sentí rara, porque quizás saque un poco de si a Kakashi, a Sai o Tsunade –sobre todo al primero y a la ultima-. El lemon, bien i KNOW que no fue gran cosa, ni siquiera puedo llamarlo un lemon regular, fue más poético o algo así, pero no importa. Tenía años sin poder escribir aunque fuera un poco –de lemon-. Awww y fue mi primer lemon de GaaNaru…¿Qué cosas, no?. Espero que tengan feliz navidad a quienes la celebran y a quienes no, también –rie-. Pasen bonita época, cuídense mucho y coman mucho mas.

**Nota a Blue:**

_Preciosa… ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado, insisto, me vinieron con el de que ya no llegaba y que el verbo y que era boba por esperar hasta esta fechas…ash… pero no importa, ya llegara yo seee. Puag…toma esto como un pequeño adelanto… -sonríe- Feliz navidad mi amor, la segunda –sonrie- de muchas… (puag…si yo se llevamos muy poquitas… -rie-) te adoro musa mia…merry x-mas honey…i love you so much!!!_

**Sao**

**Lets duel**

_**Pd.**_

_¿Lanzamos piedritas? –rie-_


End file.
